The Rise of the Sol Ranger Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Rise of the Sol Ranger. The episode begins with Robbie was having a vision of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat sealing Iblis. The flame pillar rises up, And bits of magma fall onto the ground. Iblis becomes a ball of flame again. Silver the Hedgehog (holding both emeralds): Chaos Emeralds, Lend me your power! Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster! Both emeralds glow up, and Silver lets out a yell, as Iblis' flames are absorbed into both emeralds at once, which try to inject them as beams of light into Silver. However, the beams seem to hurt him rather than accept him, and light glows on his chest. Silver the Hedgehog: No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel? He tries using up his strength to seal Iblis in his body, But feels pain each time. Blaze puts her hand on his shoulder and he looks at her. Silver the Hedgehog: Blaze! Blaze the Cat: I'll take Iblis. He looks at her in shock. Blaze the Cat: Don't worry. My soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted. She takes the emeralds from him and uses their power between him and Iblis. The emeralds glow up as Silver kneels down, and Iblis is absorbed into both emeralds at once. Flames swirl around her as her chest glows up in light. Blaze the Cat: Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control... To stop time. Then... Seal us into a different dimension. Silver the Hedgehog (in shock): No! I can't do that to you! Blaze the Cat (looks at him): Didn't we already go through this? We agreed to save the world at any price! Silver is stunned again, Then tries to use Chaos Control but can't do it. Silver the Hedgehog (saddened): I can't! I wouldn't know what to do without you! You've fought alongside me to save the world... You're my friend... Right? Blaze the Cat (disappointed): You're still so naive. But... She turns to face him. Blaze the Cat: I... I've always liked that about you. She holds out both emeralds, then closes her eyes and focuses her thoughts, then uses their power of Chaos Control. A dark shield appears around her, and she drops both emeralds as she dies and vanishes with Iblis into the void. Silver the Hedgehog: Blaze! He chases the vanishing Blaze and stops at she floats up and waves goodbye. Blaze's Soul: Good luck, Silver. Blaze's soul floats upward and glows up with Iblis as Silver looks up; she floats up to the clouds, and explodes in light. Rays of light descend upon Silver, and Crisis City brightens up, quenching the lava and the flames altogether. Silver looks up in the sky, and the sun appears in the now-clear sky above where Blaze had been. Silver stands next to the two emeralds as he mourns her loss next to the lava pool as Robbie woke up with a shock. Robbie Diaz: (moving quickly) BLAZE, NOOOO?!!!!! He gasped as he looks at Robotboy and Robotgirl sound asleep and walks a short distance down the path. He then comes to a crossroads of four paths and stares into the sky. A man's voice is heard. ???: Along the road ahead lies something you need. A figure wearing a black-hooded coat is seen behind Robbie. Robbie turns around but the man disappears. Robbie looks around for him, and the man reappears behind him. Robbie turns around and faces him ???: However... In order to claim it, You must lose something that is dear to you. The man turns around and disappears, Robbie walks ahead towards him but he is gone. Robbie Diaz: (takes out a Sol Emerald he found) Blaze... (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Blaze the Cat (VO): The Rise of the Sol Ranger! Later that day, Rarity arrived to babysit Cream Puff while Millie goes shopping. Rarity: Ta-da, Here I am! Millie: Hello, Rarity. Thanks so much for coming in such short notice Rarity: No worries, Millie darling. Now, To see how Cream Puff is doing. Rarity went upstairs and check on Cream Puff in her bedroom. Cream Puff: (cooing) Rarity: Hello, Cream Puff. (picking her up) How's the Sweet Little Thing Doing!? Millie: Now, Remember, Rarity. I'm only going to be gone in a few hours. Can you handle Cream Puff until I get back? Rarity: Of course I will, Millie. We'll do just fine. (to Cream Puff) Isn't that right, Precious? Cream Puff: (giggles) Millie: Okay, I'll see you then. Bye bye, Sweetie. (kisses her baby's cheek) Mommy loves you. Just as Millie left for her shopping trip, Digit and Widget arrived and warned Rarity. Digit: Hiya, Rarity. I hope we didn't catch you in a bad time. Rarity: Oh no, Not at all. What brings you two here? Widget: Well, We came here because Palutena and Pit wanted to see you right away. Rarity: As long as I keep Cream Puff with me, I'll come at once. As for RobotBoy and RobotGirl, They left to gather some help. Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman was more upset for failing to destroy the Power Rangers. Dr. Eggman: I can't take it anymore! First with one monster destroyed, They're planning to bring back Blaze! Orbot: What if we make a stronger robot, Boss? Cubot: Yeah, We always do that everytime we make a plan. Dr. Eggman: You plan had better work, Otherwise I'd hold you idiots responsible. Soon, Orbot and Cubot helped Dr. Eggman and created a new robot called Egg-Scorcher. Dr. Eggman: Remember, Egg-Scorcher. Follow he Rangers, Make sure you don't let them out of your sight. Egg-Scorcher: Yes, Master. At the woods, Emerl has other plans to settle the final score with Robbie. Emerl: Just wait, Red Ranger. You and I are going to settle the score, Pertinently. And so, He sets out to hunt down Robbie on his own. At the Command Center, Lady Palutena and Robbie explained the whole detail to the other Rangers. Lady Palutena: I'm glad you all could make it, Rangers. Amy Rose: So, Robbie. How do we bring back Blaze anyway? Robbie Diaz: Well, She told me that we're supposed to gather all the Sol Emeralds from all different regions of the earth. Then, We have to gather round in a circle while holding hands. Wanda: And he told us that we must never give up hope for Blaze, That's how she'll be brought back to life. Mordecai: Whoa whoa, that's just awkward... Rigby: Yeah, that's one of the most stupidest thing I've ever heard. Gmerl: You gotta better idea? Sunset Shimmer: Come on, You guys, This is the only option we have. Lady Palutena: And remember, Rangers. You'll need all the help you can get along the way. Sonic the Hedgehog: You bet we will, Palutena, Blaze is our friend, We'll do what we can to bring her back. Later that day, Rarity was having a hard time babysitting Cream Puff on her own when she begins to cry. Cream Puff: (crying) Rarity: Please don't cry, Cream Puff. I don't want your mommy mad at me. Then, Robbie came to give her a helping hand. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Rarity. What's going on? Rarity: Hi, Robbie. I can't seem to get Cream Puff to stop crying. I need help! Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Haven't you tried burping her? Rarity: Oh well, not really, but i've must have given her bottle. (burping Cream Puff) Cream Puff: (belch) Rarity: Robbie, I know this is not a good time, But could you help me babysit Cream Puff for a while? Millie did say she'd be back in a few minutes. Robbie Diaz: No problem, Rarity. I got your back. Robin Diaz: We'll take it from here, Rarity. You and Robbie take care of Cream Puff until Millie gets back. Rarity: Thank you, Robin. As they begin their search for the Sol Emerald, They met with Ryuko Matoi and the Douglas Brothers: Samuel a.k.a. Rocky, Jeffery a.k.a. Colt and Michael a.k.a. Tum-Tum, Miyo and Rocky, Colt and Tum-Tum's grandfather, Mori Shintaro. Princess Marina: Hello there, Who're you guys? Ryuko Matoi: Hey, Name's Ryuko Matoi. And these are my friends, Samuel, Jeffery and Micheal Douglas a.k.a. Rocky, Colt and Tum-Tum. This is their grandfather, Mori Shintaro. And this is Miyo. Robin Diaz: We're looking for one of the Sol Emeralds, We need them to revive Blaze the Cat. Rocky: Hmm, What do you think, Grandpa? Mori Shintaro: Hmm, Well, Rocky, We have been keeping the Blue Sol Emerald safe inside the house from anyone who can steal it. Colt: Yeah, We've got it inside. Come on, We'll show you. As everyone got inside the house, Tum-Tum got a little confuse where they'd first put it. Tum-Tum: I can't find it, Grandpa? Colt: It's not here either. Gmerl: (chuckles) No problem, I've got this. (presses a button on his morpher) Activate Platinum Scouter! As quick as a flash, Gmerl found the Blue Sol Emerald. Mori Shintaro: Incredible. Miyo: Oh my. Ryuko Matoi: Whoa. Robin Diaz: Nice going, Gmerl. Gmerl: No sweat, Robin. Robin Diaz: Thank you, Mori. How can we ever repay you, Ryuko, Miyo and your grandsons? Mori Shintaro: Well, we'd be honored if we help you gather all the Sol Emeralds. Yoshi: Sweet. Babs Seed: Awesome. Tum-Tum: We're with you guys all the way. Scootaloo: Glad to have you guys join us in our mission. Back with Robbie and Rarity, They've started playing with Cream Puff. Robbie Diaz: Who's a cute little girl? You are! Cream Puff: (giggling as Robbie tickles her) Rarity: My, Robbie. You certainly do have a way with children. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) It's kinda what I do. Rarity: Look, Cream Puff. (building the the blocks up) I'm making a tower. Just as Cream Puff came to play with the blocks, She cried after they were knocked down. Cream Puff: (crying) Rarity: Here we go again, Don't cry, Cream Puff. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Boy. Not a moment too soon, They took turns soothing her tantrum as the finally calms down. Back with the Search Party, They've met with Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Starla, Celia, Pam, CJ and Nikolai at the Park. Mordecai: Hey, Benson. Long time no see. Benson: Well, Look who just paid a visit. Starla: What's going on? Rigby: We need your help, We're looking for the Sol Emeralds to resurrect Blaze the Cat, Do you guys know where they are? Skips: Well yeah, What this has to do with us? Mordecai: She's one of Sonic's old friends, Do any of you know where to find one of the Sol Emeralds we're looking for? Muscle Man: Skips, What do you make of one of the Sol Emeralds they have? Skips: Hmmm, For what I've heard is that the Sol Emeralds are sought by heroes and villains alike due to their immense power. They share a similar role with the Chaos Emeralds in the modern games, Serving as necessary plot devices in order for the game's story to progress. As opposed to the brilliant cut Chaos Emeralds, They are emerald cut gems. Nikolai: So, Skips. Do you know where some of them are? Skips: (thinks for a moment) Follow me, Guys. I think one of them is at my place. When they came to Skips' attic, He presented the Cyan Sol Emerald. Skips: Here it is, The Cyan Sol Emerald. Yoshi: Whoa, Nice hiding spot. Mori Shintaro: It certainly is. Rigby: Woah, Now we've got two of them. Mordecai: How can we ever thank you guys? Benson: Well, For starters, We want in on your mission. Gmerl: Wait, You and the others want to help us, Benson? Benson: No sweat, We owe you guys a favor for saving the park once. Especially Mordecai and Rigby. Rigby: Awe Yeah! Mordecai: Sweet! Mordecai, Rigby, Yoshi and Benson: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Meanwhile at the Carousel Boutique, Robbie and Rarity spend their time with Cream Puff as they feed her. Robbie Diaz: Here's some baby food. Rarity: Peach Mango, Perfect. (getting Cream Puff to eat) Open wide, Cream Puff. It's Num Num time. Cream Puff: (fusses to refuse) Rarity: I can't get her to eat these, They were her favorite. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Rarity, I've got this. Just as Robbie showed Cream Puff her favorite toy bunny, She smiled as Rarity fed her and she likes it. Then, It was time for her bath as Robbie started the warm water for her. Rarity: Time for your bath, Darling. (puts Cream Puff into the tub) In we go. Cream Puff: (giggles) Robbie Diaz: (showing Cream Puff her toy boat) Here comes the toy boat. Cream Puff: (playing with the toy boat) After Cream Puff's bath, Robbie started playing with her for a bit. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Aren't you such the cutest thing. Cream Puff: (giggles) Rarity: She most certainly is. Robbie Diaz: (sniffs) Whoa, Looks like we've got a dirty diaper to change. Rarity: Excuse me for a minute, I have to get the diaper bag. Robbie Diaz: Okay. And not a moment too soon, Robbie placed Cream Puff on the changing pad on the table and started changing her diaper while Rarity passed over the baby wipes, powder and clean diaper. Cream Puff: (giggles) Robbie Diaz: There, It's all done. Rarity: And not a moment too soon. Later that day, Millie returned home from the store. Millie: I'm back! How's my little sweetheart doing? Robbie Diaz: She's doing just fine, Millie Rarity: And here she is, Mommy's little sweetheart. Cream Puff: (embracing) Millie: Cream Puff, Mommy's here. (kisses her baby's cheek) Thank you both so much for your help. Rarity: You're very welcome, Darling, It was my define pleasure. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Millie, It was all part of the job. Just as Robbie and Rarity are about to find their friends, They've met with one of the Mega Rangers. Rarity: Noah, Is that really you? Noah Craver: Yes, It's me, Rarity. Robbie Diaz: Wait, You know him, Rarity? Rarity: Know him, Noah Craver is the Super Mega Blue Ranger. Noah Craver: I've figured you guys could use some help on your mission. Robbie Diaz: I see, But how did you know what we were up to? Noah Craver: I was send by my mentor, Gosei. And if you let me, I can teach you how to defeat Emerl from using the Darkness for evil. Rarity: Sounds promising, Noah. What do you think, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, I guess that would be okay. Noah Craver: Great, Come on. I'll show you where we can train ourselves. Soon, They meet at the field to train themselves for their battle. Robbie Diaz: Well, Here it is. Rarity: Everything's all set, Noah. Noah Craver: Okay, Robbie. It's not gonna be easy, But it may take a lot of getting use to. Robbie Diaz: I understand, Noah, I'll try my best. Noah Craver: Okay. It's Morphin' Time! Super Mega Mode! (morphs into his Super Mega Mode) Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Initiate! (morphs into his Ranger form) Rarity: Go, Robbie! And Robbie and Noah trained together, They practiced with their weapons. Noah Craver: Legendary Blue Ranger Mode, Dino Charge Talon Ranger! Dino Charger, Ready! (morphs into the Dino Charge Talon Ranger) Show me what you got, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: You got it, Noah! (activates his morpher) D.N.A. Red Ranger Mode, Zeo! Zeo Ranger 5, Red! (morphs into the Zeo Red Ranger) Rarity: Go for it, Robbie! It took a while, But Noah and Robbie trained harder and harder. At last, Robbie finished his training. Noah Craver: Nice work, Robbie. Now, You're up to the Dark Warrior's Duel? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I think I'm feeling pumped up. Rarity: Thank you so much for everything, Noah. Noah Craver: Anytime, Rarity. Good luck on your mission, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Noah. You know I will. (to Rarity) Come on, Rarity. Let's get going. Rarity: With you all the way, Robbie. At last, They set off to join their friends. As Robbie and all of his friends reunited, They've arrived at Ninjago. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys. We're here. Mordecai: Woah, Look at this. Rigby: I know, It's Ninjago. Gmerl: Awesome. Soon, They've reached Sensei Wu's temple. Sensei Wu: Welcome, Data Squad Rangers. Mordecai: Sensei Wu. (as he and Rigby bowed to him) Sensei Wu: Mordecai, Rigby, It's been a long time since our journeys to save Ninjago. Benson: Wu, We need your help. Skips: We're looking for the missing Sol Emeralds to help the Data Squad Power Rangers revive Blaze the Cat, (shows the first two Emeralds) She was one of Sonic The Hedgehog's old friends. Robbie Diaz: Sensei Wu, Do you know where we can find the third Sol Emerald? Sensei Wu: I think we may have more then one, Robbie Diaz. Misako: Come with me, I'll show you. As Misako showed everyone the storage room, She pretend a couple more Sol Emeralds, The Red and Green Sol Emeralds. Kai: So those are the Sol Emeralds you were talking about. Ken: Yeah, That kind of explains a lot. Don't it? Cole: So, There are still more around here. Nya: Nobody else knows where it is now. Jay Walker: But hey, Now you guys have four. Lloyd Montgomery: What would we do without you, Mom? Misako: I'm just glad to help, Lloyd. Zane Julien: Is there anyway at all we can be of any assistance? Li'l Nelson: That's what friends do. Right, Skylor? Skylor: Right, Li'l Nelson. Robbie Diaz: Sweet, Only three more Sol Emeralds to go. Sensei Wu: Good luck to you all. Lloyd Montgomery: Thanks, Uncle. Soon, Robbie and his friends came to New York City. Pops: My word, It's so good to visit New York. Wouldn't you agree, Yoshi? Yoshi: Oh yeah, Brings back good memories. Benson: Robbie, Are you sure Master Splinter and the Ninja Turtles can help us? Robbie Diaz: Of course they will, Benson. We've stop Shredder and Eggman one time. Skips: No kidding, I've met Master Splinter before ever since he formed the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Gmerl: Really? We didn't know that. Raphael: You guy talking about us? Yoshi and Rigby: Waa! Princess Marina: Woah, That's surprising Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Raph. How'd you been, Bud? Raphael: Nah, Nothing much. Why are you guys here? Skips: We need your help, Raphael. We're looking for the last three Sol Emeralds to revived one of Sonic's friends, Blaze the Cat. Can you take us to Master Splinter? Raphael: You bet, Come on. Soon, They've met with Master Splinter and the rest of the Ninja Turtles. Skips: (bowed) Master Splinter. Master Splinter: Good to see you again, Skips. Venus De Milo: Master Splinter, You know him? Master Splinter: Yes, I have, Venus De Milo. Skips was my old student long before I have recruited Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. (to Skips) Skips, What brings you to our base along with your friends and the Data Squad Rangers? Skips: We need your help, Master Splinter. Robbie Diaz: We're trying to find the Sol Emeralds to revive Blaze the Cat, We got four of them so far. Sunset Shimmer: We still need only three more, Do you happen to have any? Leonardo: Hmm, Well, Donnie does have one of the Sol Emeralds in his lab. Master Splinter: Very good, Leonardo. Present it to them at once. Yoshi: Alright! Soon enough, Donatello brought out the Yellow Sol Emerald and showed it to them. Donatello: Here it is, Guys, The Yellow Sol Emerald. Li'l Nelson: Thanks, Master Splinter. Master Splinter: I am honored to help, Young Warriors. (to the Ninja Turtles) Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus, Go with the Data Squad Rangers and their company to help them gather the rest of the Sol Emeralds and revive Blaze. Leonardo: We'll do our best, Master Splinter. Master Splinter: Best of luck to you, My children. Especially all of you and your company, Data Squad Rangers. And be careful out there, The Sol Emeralds must not fall into evil hands. Robbie Diaz: You got it, Splinter. Robin Diaz: Of course. Gmerl: You can count on us. Kai: Come on, Guys. Let's go. Michelangelo: Cowabunga, Dudes! And so, They said their goodbyes to Master Splinter as they continued their journey. Soon, They've reached the Xiaolin Temple and met Master Fung, Dojo Kanojo Cho and the Shoku Warriors: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Ping Pong. Robbie Diaz: Here it is, Guys, The Xiaolin Temple. Nya: Wow! This is so amazing. Jay Walker: I know, Looks pretty nice this time of year. Master Fung: Welcome, Data Squad Rangers. We have been expecting you and all of your friends. Ryuko Matoi: Yeah, Thanks for the welcome. But listen, We need your help, Master Fung. Zane Julien: We are looking for the last two Sol Emeralds, We need all seven of them to revive a friend of Sonic's, Her name is Blaze the Cat. Miyo: Do any of you know where we can find them? Raimundo: Hmm, You know, Clay and I'd happen to find those Sol Emeralds during our Xhaolin Showdown with Jack Spicer one time. Clay: You said it, Rai. But we did kept them there save in the Shen-Gong-Wu Vault. Kimiko: Come on, We'll show you. As they led them to the Shen-Gong-Wu Vault, Clay and Raimundo presented them the Grey and Purple Sol Emeralds. Clay: Here they are, Partners. Gmerl: The last two Sol Emeralds. That night, Everyone is ready for the resurrection ceremony of Blaze the Cat. Master Fung: Now that all seven Sol Emeralds are reunited, We shall begin the ceremony and revive Blaze. Omi: What do we do first, Robbie? Ping Pong: However it goes, We will follow, Brother Omi. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Guys, It's time. Gmerl, Sunset and Rigby placed the Sol Emeralds in the circle. Rigby: All set, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Great. (to Twilight) Okay Twilight, You know what to do with this book? Twilight Sparkle: Of course, Robbie. (reads what's inside the book) The next step, We must form a circle formation in order for the seven Sol Emeralds to work it's power. Kai: You hear Twilight, Gather around. Omi: With you all the way, Kai. Soon, Everyone formed a circle formaion as the Sol Emeralds worked it's ultimate power. Master Fung: The resurrection of Blaze has begun, The Sol Emeralds are about to release her from her own Spirit. At last, Blaze the Cat has been brought back to life as she fell gently to the ground. Sonic the Hedgehog: Awesome, It worked! Blaze the Cat: (waking up) Where am I? Sonic, What's going on? Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Blaze. Welcome back. Gmerl: Great to see ya. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Welcome to the team, Blaze. Blaze the Cat: I'm honored to be part of it, Robbie. Later on, Blaze was about to explain the whole detail. Blaze the Cat: You see, Everyone, Emerl's power has been taken over by Mephiles the Dark. And for that, It caused the Darkness to blind him for a very long time. With that said, Everyone was shocked. Robbie Diaz: How is that possible? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, Blaze. How did all of this happened to Emerl, Wasn't he still a friend to you, Sonic and the others? Blaze the Cat: Well, I'm not really sure... But what I do know is... (crosses her arms) If we don't take this chance, His power of Darkness will remain exactly as it is. Twilight Sparkle: What about his Morpher, Is there anyway to remove the Darkness from it? Blaze the Cat: Hmmm, There is one way. According to the Legend of the Power Rangers Prophecy, Only a chosen Red Ranger of any group can seal the dark corruption from his heart. Pinkie Pie: Makes sence to me. Yoshi and Rigby: Ditto. Blaze the Cat: And you're the one, Robbie. You're the only Red Ranger capable of leading the Data Squad Power Rangers. And with my help, We can save Emerl from the dark corruption. Robbie was unsure about it, But he knew that Blase was right. At first, He was worried about Emerl. When he thought Emerl was their friend, They want to look after him. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Blaze. If it's the only way of freeing Emerl, Then I'll do it. Mordecai: If Robbie leads the team, It's good enough for us. Lady Palutena: I believe in you, Robbie. At the crack of dawn, Robbie was in the same place where he and Emerl had their fight in the forest. Robbie Diaz: Looks like the same place, Maybe Emerl is here. Emerl: You got that right, Red Ranger. He looks back and sees Emerl on top of a tree branch. Emerl: I've been waiting a long time for this. Robbie Diaz: Me too. But this time, It's gonna be a fair fight. Emerl: Hmph, Whatever you say. The others came to see the fight, but they had to stand aside by the bushes. Blaze the Cat: Stand back, Everyone. This is between Robbie and Emerl. Fluttershy: Okay, Blaze. (to Robbie) You can do it, Robbie. Find the Good Emerl left in him. Robbie noded as he activated his morpher. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Initiate! Emerl: (morphs into the Dark Warrior) You're mine, Red Ranger! As they fought, Their powers collided and were both equaled. They both fell on the ground, They were back on their feet. Emerl: I'm impressed, Red Ranger. But you're no match for me. Robbie Diaz: Oh really, We'll see about that. Then, his morpher started to glow. Computer: Lost Galaxy D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Robbie Diaz: Nice! (activates his morpher) D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Lost Galaxy! Go Galactic! At last, Robbie became the Lost Galaxy Red Ranger. Emerl: What!? Robbie Diaz: Galaxy Red Ranger! Red smoke appears as Robbie and Emerl kept on fighting. Mordecai: Awesome, Robbie just became the Lost Galaxy Red Ranger. Blaze the Cat: Twilight, How is it possible for him to morph like that? Twilight Sparkle: You see, Blaze, It's when our morphers scan any type of Legendary Ranger Keys. Sonic the Hedgehog: Palutena and Pit was wise to choose him as the leader of the team. Robbie Diaz: Quasar Saber, Omega Slash! With one slash of the Quasar Saber, Emerl was brought down to the ground as was able to see Emerl within the Dark Warrior. Princess Kelly: Go, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Emerl, Mephiles is controlling you! Stop this madness, You were never cruel! Emerl: (gets back up) Vanish! Chaos Barrage! Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, Watch out! Without hesitation, Robbie dodged Emerl's attack with a cart-wheel and a triple back flip. Emerl: You don't know when to quit, Do you!? Robbie Diaz: As if, Giving up's just not my thing. Robin Diaz: You can do it, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: (nodded) Red...Armored...Ranger...Power! Not a moment too soon, Robbie activates the Galaxy Red Armored Mode. Emerl: What!? That's impossible! Robbie Diaz: Oh, Believe me, Anything's possible. Blaze the Cat: You can do it, Robbie! Cast Mephiles out of Emerl's body! Robbie Diaz: Right. Then, Emerl was about to bring Robbie down. Robbie Diaz: Grabbing Claws, Engage! (grabbing Emerl with the Grabbing Claws) Last chance, Mephiles! Come out of Emerl! However, Mephiles pushed Robbie back. Mephiles the Dark: Stand down! And coming out of Emerl, Mephiles the Dark has arisen from Emerl's morpher. Emerl: (shaking his head) Ugh, Huh.. what happened? Mephiles laughs as he came out with pure darkness. Robbie Diaz: Mephiles, I knew it.. Robin Diaz: Blaze was right all along, Emerl was possessed by Mephiles. Trixie: That monstrous beast! Just as Mephiles dissappeared without Emerl, He ran off to get away from him as far as possible. Sonic the Hedgehog: Emerl, Wait! Blaze the Cat: Let him go, Sonic. Emerl will be back eventually, He just suffered too much without freedom from Mephiles. As Robbie and his friends regrouped, Palutena and Pit spoke to Blaze on their return to Cyberspace. Lady Palutena: Blaze, You have proven yourself to be a wise audition to Data Squad. Pit: Here, Blaze. (bestows the Sol Morpher) I've added the energy from the Sol Emeralds into the new Data Squad Morpher. Blaze the Cat: (tries on her new Morpher) Interesting, I shall treasure it. Cosmo the Seedrian: We know you will, Blaze. Wanda: We have Blaze as a new ranger. Tommy Turnbull: Alright! Booker: Guys, We've got company! With that warned, Egg-Scorcher begins his attack. Egg-Scorcher: (laughes evilly) I gotcha right where I want ya, Rangers. Blaze the Cat: It looks like you and the others could use my help, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: You're right, Blaze. (to the others) Let's go. RobotGirl: Go for it, Rangers! Blaze the Cat: It's Morphin' Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia and Coloratura: Cyan, Lime, Magenta and Sun Power, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 7: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! The morphing sequence of the Data Squad Rangers begins. Blaze the Cat: It sure is good to be back. (activates her morpher) Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Blaze morphed into the Sol Data Squad Ranger for the very first time. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Courage Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for earth! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad symbol appears. Egg-Scorcher: Egg Pawns, Rise! Then, the Egg Pawns appeared and prepared to attack. Blaze the Cat: Let's do this! Altogether: Right! ???, . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts